


Cold Coffee

by itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps/pseuds/itswitchcraft_not_googlemaps





	Cold Coffee

Sun was peeking through the curtains of the motel room as Y/N began to stir.  She had fallen asleep doing research again and found a couple of files by her side and littering the floor.  Her, now cold, coffee was sitting on the nightstand along with some bottles of water. **  
**

As she began to shift, she felt the weight of someone else in the bed next to her.  Sam?  She gently rolled onto her back.  He was on his side, one arm under her pillow and the other one now settled on her stomach.  Smiling to herself, she reached up and pushed a tendril of hair out of his face, causing him to stir.

Slowly, Sam blinked his eyes open seeing Y/N in such close proximity confused him momentarily.  “Hi,” he said as he rolled to his back with a stretch and yawn. “How’d we end up here?” he smiled turning back to look at Y/N.

“I was wondering the same thing myself,” she laughed. “Not that I mind,” she added. “I just don’t even remember falling asleep.”

“No,” he pulled her to him. “I don’t mind either, it’s nice.”  He buried his face in her neck and hair and she could feel him dozing again.

“Hey!  No going back to sleep it’s…” she craned her neck to look at the clock. “Almost 8:30 we should get this stuff cleaned up and moving.”

“Mhmm,” he mumbled against her. “We probably should.”

She had to admit that this was nice.  Y/N had a major crush on Sam and had been afraid to act on or say anything.  But now, from the way he was acting, it was pretty safe to say that he maybe felt exactly the same.  “Hey!” She gave him a gentle elbow before turning to face him.

“May I help you?” He teased, brushing hair out of her face.

Y/N gave a giggle, “Well, just curious, but do you…” she wasn’t quite sure how to word her thoughts. “I mean…”

“Do I like you?” He finished.  Sam had also been harboring feelings for Y/N and it wasn’t often she was with them on hunts.  Generally she stayed at the bunker researching and he missed her terribly, even if it was only 24 hours.

She was a little surprised at his comment and laughed. “Yeah…I think that’s what I’m trying to ask.”

“Yeah, yeah I do,” he pulled her tight to his chest. “And I’m not ready to get up yet.  One more hour,” he stated and buried his face in her hair as she snuggled up to his neck.  “Oh and when we’re finished with this case, I’ll take you out for a hot cup of coffee instead of that cold crap on the nightstand.”  He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and started to drift back off. 


End file.
